Tale of the Determined: an Undertale novelization
by GingerbreadTARDIS99
Summary: A child is determined to save their family.
1. Prologue

**Hello, reader! What you are about to read is a novelization of the videogame "Undertale" by Toby Fox.**

 **This fanfic is just a side project, so don't expect it to be updated regularly.**

 **With that in mind, sit back, relax, grab yourself a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, pet a dog, tell a bad pun or two, and enjoy.**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 _Legends say that people who climb Mount Ebott are not heard from again._

 _..._

MANY YEARS LATER…

Deep in the untouched forest was stillness. Birds sang songs to each other in a code made of whistles. The creek flowed between limestones with only a whispered "pardon me". A gentle breeze ruffled the green leaves playfully. A snap of a twig was hushed by a human foot.

The human in question was no more than a mere child, who was possibly around six to seven years of age. Their brunette hair had bangs and was at medium length, but appeared to be uncombed. Their eyes squinted to the point that they almost seemed to be completely closed. They wore matching blue pajamas with two magenta stripes across the torso. Their once-white socks were now brown from the summer mud. In their left hand, they held a stick; on the right, a bandage was stuck to the back of their hand.

At this point, one would question why someone as small and young as this human would be venturing in the woods in solitude. Well, it should be noted that this was no ordinary child. Their name was Frisk (at least, that was what they were told), and Frisk had something no one else had enough of. It was not patience, bravery, or integrity; nor was it perseverance, kindness, or justice.

It was DETERMINATION.

You see, Frisk was on a journey: a journey with a specific purpose. Their destination? A mountain where none dare to go. Why? Indeed, that is the question. In truth, no one could say, or even give an educated guess. Not even Frisk, who didn't fully understand the situation they got themselves into.

Nevertheless, Frisk traversed through the forest, until at last they reached the foot of Mount Ebott. It was smaller than they were expecting, but that didn't mean it was puny. In fact, it was probably the grandest mountain Frisk had ever saw face to face. No matter how they looked at it, they were going to have to climb the mountain.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk planted their feet into the ground, and they began to climb. Ever so slowly, the sun created an arch over Mount Ebott, and the young child made their way to the summit. As they climbed, Frisk called out two special names. But no one came. Eventually, the sun laid to rest on the horizon.

Soon, they found a cave that hid in the stone cliffs. A chill rose up Frisk's spine, as a cold and lonely breeze rushed past them and into the dark and unknown. They stood there, staring at the mouth of the mountain, and then called out two special names. But no one came. Inhaling a sharp breath, Frisk stepped inside, and Mount Ebott's mouth closed shut.

At that moment, the ground vanished, and Frisk found themselves falling into nothingness.


	2. The Ruins - Part 1

The first thing that welcomed Frisk was a scent. This scent was sweet as honey, but foul as death. After that came the sunset, that fell onto their sleeping form as if a beam of light from the heavens. Then they saw white, black, gold, and green. At last, Frisk was awake.

Frisk sat up and found themselves on a bed of yellow flowers. Surrounding them were ancient pitch black walls, and an earthy floor covered in a layer of dust. Columns held up the lack of ceiling, aged with vines and cracks. Off to the side, there was a small hallway, hiding in the darkness. Curious as to where the hall would lead, they stood up, dusted themselves off, picked up their stick, and journeyed down until they reached a doorway. Above it, a strange symbol, reminiscent of an angel, was engraved.

Through the mysterious doorway they walked, and they came upon another room. This room was also dark, but it had a single ray of light casting down on a single flower. This flower looked no different from all the others, except it had a white face with black beady eyes and a friendly smile. It began to speak with a childish voice and a southern drawl.

"*Howdy!" it said, lively and cheerful as could be. "*I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Frisk only gave a confused look in response. They had never seen a talking flower before, and hearing him speak reminded them of those boring baby shows. Flowey cocked his head to the left slightly. "*Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" Frisk confirmed this by nodding their head. "*Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" Another nod of the head. "*Here we go!"

All of a sudden, the most incredible thing happened. A red floating heart popped out of thin air and into reality, remaining where it spawned a foot or two away from Frisk. Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, it said. Every double beat pulsed through the air, and stirred something inside of them. Flowey's only response was a blank smile out of pure amusement.

"*See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk stared in awe at their Soul. They almost thought about touching it, but decided against it. "*Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Unsure, Frisk asked what LV stood for. "*Why, LOVE, of course!" That sort of made sense. "*You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk shrugged as a reply. Flowey was beginning to sound more and more like a baby show character, but they only had 1 LV. Who knew what lied down here in the Underground? They reasoned it was better to be safe than sorry. "*Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Winking at no one in particular, Flowey summoned an arch of white spinning dots.

"*Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… 'friendliness pellets.'" Frisk was no expert at knowing if someone was lying, but something didn't feel right from the way Flowey said "friendliness pellets". They decided to dismiss it though; perhaps he just forgot what they were called for a brief moment. "*Are you ready?" Once again, the human nodded their head. The friendliness pellets flew toward Frisk as dandelion seeds in a summer breeze. "*Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Excitement began to grow inside the little human. This idea of catching the friendliness pellets actually sounded like fun! Maybe being down in the Underground wouldn't be as dangerous as they thought. Waiting for the right moment, Frisk crouched down like a frog, and then jumped!

They quickly fell to the ground once again, this time near the point of death.

"*You idiot," he said, his voice now tainted with insanity. Flowey's welcoming smile twisted itself into a menacing grin. His eyes became filled with hatred, madness, and murder. Frisk's blood ran cold. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" Friendliness pellets spawned around Frisk, not allowing them to escape their deadly hits. Then, Flowey's face changed again; this time, it deformed into a face with soulless eyes and a fanged mouth. "*Die." Maddening laughter filled Frisk's ears as the friendliness pellets quickly tightened their lethal circle around them. They watched everything unfold petrified, waiting for the moment that all would be silenced forever.

But the moment never came. Instead, Frisk's health was completely restored, and the friendliness pellets mysteriously vanished. Flowey's smile fell and laugher ceased. He seemed to be just as confused as Frisk. Then, a flaming projectile struck Flowey, causing him to fly across the room and become swallowed by the darkness.

From the unknown came a creature that reminded Frisk of a white goat of sorts. Her twinkling eyes appeared to be red in color, just like theirs. A purple robe draped over her, with long white sleeves, and with the same symbol surrounded in blue. The hands and feet were no more than apposable paws. The goat-like being wore a distressed look on her face, looking at the place where the mean flower was last physically seen.

"*What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" she spoke to herself, the voice gentle and ancient sounding. She then turned her attention to Frisk, who was still shaken up from what just transpired, and was weary in trusting her.

"*Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel: caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Frisk processed what Toriel had said. There were others? Maybe… Their faith now laid in the hands of Toriel. The moment they felt safe in her presence, their Soul disappeared in thin air. "*This way." And with that, Toriel walked through another doorway, with the child close behind.

Out of the darkness they ventured out, and before them stood a grand wall. It was dressed in violet-stained stone, and adorned with ivy. A face was carved in the stone, using two windows, an entryway, and a sign, written in a language that has now been lost in time. A gray stairway that split at the bottom lead to the architecture, and surrounding it were piles of red leaves. All the while, the presence of a shadow loomed over Frisk with an ancient power.

...

 _The sky had never looked so blue before. And there were so many! They didn't need to count to know that there were more than one hundred. Daddy was there with them, holding their hand. Smoke escaped his lips every time he breathed. He too was mesmerized._

" _They're so pretty..." they whispered, not wanting the silence to leave._

" _And old," Daddy added. "They say those stars are over millions of years old. Possibly billions." They didn't know how many a million or a billion was, but sounded like a bigger number than one hundred._

 _Jack Frost continued to sprint through the snow, freezing their faces in the process._

 _..._

They were filled with DETERMINATION.

Frisk followed Toriel up the staircase and through the Ruins' entrance. What met them was a room with six big stone buttons to the right. The other side had a purple door with the symbol covered in black. Toriel stood sort of in the middle of the room, hands clasped in front of her. A warm smile adorned her fuzzy face.

"*Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel then proceeded to walk on top of the buttons in a specific pattern, and flipped a switch on the wall, causing the door to open. "*The Ruins are full of puzzles: ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

As Toriel continued to the next room, Frisk decided to explore the room a little bit. Who knew what secrets laid unseen by living eyes? Much to their disappointment, there wasn't anything of interest. Before they left to follow Toriel, they caught sight of a sign they failed to see next to the door. They decided to read it to see what it said:

 _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road._

Frisk cocked their head to the side. What did it mean? There were no cars down here to their knowledge. But the part about being fearless struck a chord in them. They were brave, were they? After all, they made it _this_ far. Surely they would be able to make it past. Shoulders broad, and breath deep, they stepped into the next room without any form of resistance. Frisk internally gave a sigh of relief.

The next room was bigger in width, with two streams rushing through, and bridges stretching their backs across. Toriel stood close by, waiting ever so patiently. Her smile never wavered.

"*To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." That didn't sound too hard of a task. Frisk began to scan the room for any switches. Before they could begin searching however, Toriel added one more piece of information. "*Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." With that little piece of information, Frisk began to hunt for labelled switches. They found the first one beyond the closest bridge. There were big yellow arrows drawn on the wall, pointing right at it. There was also writing that read the following:

 _Please press this switch. – TORIEL_

The second switch was very similar, only the text was different.

 _Please press this switch too. – TORIEL_

It wasn't a huge difference, but Frisk could spot even the tiniest of changes.

Once the two switches were pressed, the spikes that blocked the entryway to the next room disappeared. Toriel's eyes lit up with pride.

"*Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." Frisk's face beamed like the sun. "*Let us move to the next room." With a skip in their step, they followed Toriel to their new mini mission. This was actually quite fun!

But what the next room had in store was not what they were expecting. This room was quite bare, with only a poorly made mannequin shaped in a way they did not recognize. It only had one button eye to its name, and it seemed it could fall over any moment. It reminded Frisk of a well-loved stuffed animal. But what was it here for? Fortunately, Toriel was there to explain. However, her smile was replaced with concern.

"*As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

But Frisk didn't want to fight. And they certainly didn't want Toriel to fight for them either. Fighting caused bad things to happen. But could it really be true? Was this world's philosophy "kill or be killed", just like Flowey said?

…No. They wouldn't do it. There was another way. There's _always_ another way. Frisk approached the dummy, summoning their soul. Fight, Act, Item, Mercy, it spoke. Fight, Act, Item, Mercy. Act, Item, Mercy. Act, Mercy. Mercy. Mercy. Mercy. Spare. Frisk spared the dummy.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Just like they wanted. They continued to spare the dummy until, out of nowhere, the dummy levitated away. It grew tired of Frisk aimless shenanigans. All the while, Toriel could do nothing but stand there bewildered, not fully understanding what was going on. Eventually, she spoke up.

*"The next room awaits."

They didn't mind if she thought what they did was unusual; it was the right thing to do. And to them, that was more important than winning a battle.

"*There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it." Frisk examined the room from ceiling to floor. There were no objects to be seen, but the floor's design was rather odd. Perhaps it was a clue to the solution. After looking very closely at every corner of the design, Frisk followed Toriel down a narrow hallway to the other half of the room.

Ribbit ribbit! A frog jumped in front of Frisk, summoning their soul. But this was no ordinary frog. This frog was white, with black triangular patterns and smelled of mustard seed. Why, it wasn't a frog at all; this was a Froggit! It seemed to be leading a difficult life…

Perhaps a compliment would cheer it up a bit. After all, he was a rather good-looking Froggit. Although it gave a puzzled expression, it seemed flattered anyways. But the Froggit didn't stay for very long. Toriel had noticed the confused creature, and began to stare at it with a feeling of death in her glare. Intimidated, the Froggit hopped away. Frisk waved good bye to the being before continuing.

The two then came across a bridge covered in spikes. Simply avoiding it was impossible, for doing so would cause one to fall into the water below. This in indeed a challenging puzzle in Frisk's opinion. While examining the obstacle, they failed to notice the rather worried look on Toriel's face.

"*This is the puzzle, but…" Self-doubt lingered in the air until the silence was broken. "*Here, take my hand for a moment." Soft paws met dirty hands. A warm sensation glowed inside Frisk's chest. They could barely remember the last time they held someone's hand. It felt as if they were somewhat whole. Like subjects bowing to their queen, the spikes hid from sight before Toriel could step on them. Monster and child safely made it across the bridge without a single drop of blood.

"*Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Frisk didn't argue that they could have solved it if Toriel had only given them a chance. They were too busy soaking in her love. The next room awaited them, and off the two ventured until they reached a room that seemed to stretch for eternity. There, Toriel let go of their hand; her face was solemn and ached. Frisk looked up at her with concern.

"*You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you." The child waited to receive their new mission, even they had a feeling it was going to emotionally hurt them. "*I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Those few words lingered in the air as Toriel left Frisk where they stood. To say they were confused would have been an understatement. What was so bad about walking by themselves? They've done countless times before. Besides, they could just follow Toriel to the other side. But as they walked, the mother-figure sped up in her steps, until she just vanished in the blink of an eye.

Panic filled the child as they tried their best to quick their pace. For the longest time, there was someone who loved them as their own. But now they were gone, and Frisk wasn't going to lose them this easily. Their walk soon turned into a sprint, hoping they would reunite with Toriel. But as they reached the end of the room, they found not even a patch of white fur, much to their despair. Just before the tears could begin to form in their eyes, lo and behold came Toriel, smiles and all. Relief came over Frisk.

"*Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me." They wiped their eyes as a grin grew on their face. "*However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence." Frisk wasn't too worried about taking care of themselves, as long as Toriel would return to them. They've been alone longer than that. But it wouldn't be long before disappointment would settle in again.

"*I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Seeing the child's deflated form, Toriel gave a thoughtful look before thinking of a solution to fix the problem at hand. "*I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a rectangle device with an antenna, yellow screen, and buttons with numbers from one to nine. Toriel handed it to Frisk, who held it carefully and with curiosity. They never had a cell phone before. "*If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" They nodded their head in response, and Toriel went off to run her errands.


	3. The Ruins - Part 2

It only took a moment for a rather troubling question to pop up into Frisk's head: What now? Other than their new cell phone and stick, they didn't really have anything with them. But Toriel was only attending to a few things. She would be back. After all, she did tell them to stay there. Why would she tell them to stay if she wasn't coming back? Frisk sat on the cold stone floor crisscrossed, staring intensely at the doorway that Toriel walked out of.

…

She _was_ coming back, right?

Just before that thought could dig deeper in Frisk's mind, resurfacing memories that would make them panic, the sort of familiar sound of a phone ringing interrupted. At first, they were confused, since there wasn't a phone anywhere. But then they remembered the cell phone Toriel gave them, and answered it.

"*Hello. This is Toriel." Frisk replyed with a very excited greeting. "*You have not left the room, have you?" No, they hadn't. "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself." They understood. "*Be good, alright?" They said their goodbyes, and a click could be heard on the other side. A smile of relief grew on Frisk's face.

And just like that, they were left with nothing to do. There had to be something in this room that could entertain Frisk. They parted back the ivy curtains, and peeked at every stone crack, but all they found were some gold coins plated with the symbol, and dressed in moss and dust. They could use these. Frisk laid the coins on the floor, and began to count them until they ended up with an odd number. That didn't prevent them from trying to split them up evenly though. Once they realized that they couldn't, no matter how they organized the coins, they started to create a family. The family included a mom, a dad, two brothers, two aunts, and a baby. The game didn't last for long.

Tiny fingers pressed against giant cell phone buttons.

"*Hello. This is Toriel." Frisk gave a small hello, followed by a moment of silence. "*You only wanted to say hello…?" They gave their reply, and a giggle escaped Toriel's lips. "Well then. 'Hello!' I hope that suffices. Hee hee." That made Frisk feel better. Time dragged on until Toriel's voice echoed through the ruins again.

"*You want to say hello again? 'Salutations!' Is that enough?"

A trillion years passed.

"*Are you bored?" Frisk moaned a response. "*I should have given a book to you. My apologies. Why not use your imagination to divert yourself?" How? "*Pretend you are… a monarch! Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron. Can you do that for me?" They said they would try, and all that could be heard was the dial tone.

Through the doorway, they spotted a pile of beautiful ruby red leaves. Their kingdom! But, it was out of the room. How were they going to rule from where they stood? How could they help their subjects if they were told to stay? Frisk paced back and forth, trying to find a way to solve this problem. After pacing for a minute or so, they found their answer: they couldn't.

Fists tightened and a muffled huff planted the feet into position. A deep breath entered and escaped, and a countdown from three sent Frisk flying out of the room. With such elegance and grace, they dove into the pile, and playfully crinkled the leaves.

...

 _Leaves fell from the sky like snowflakes. Red, Orange, Yellow, and Brown dominated the world. The air was chilling, but only enough for them to want to wear a jacket. Mamma raked the fallen leaves into a large pile, while they stood and waited excitedly. At last, she was done with her task, and walked up to them._

" _Are you ready?" Mamma asked in an energetic tone of voice._

" _Uh-huh! I'm going to beat you!"_

" _Oh ho! We'll see about that!"_

" _One!"_

" _Two!"_

" _THREE!"_

 _Mamma and child raced on foot, giggling all that way. Their springy steps launched them into the air, and the two safely landed on the pile. Leaves scattered all over the place._

 _..._

They were filled with DETERMINATION.

"*Ribbit, ribbit. (Excuse me, human.)"

The croaky, Kermit-like voice caught Frisk's attention, and they turned to look at who was speaking. It was the Froggit from a few rooms ago. They were happy to see it again, but they couldn't help but notice that it wore a worried expression.

"*(I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please…)" Before the Froggit could finish its sentence, a meek, ghost-like insect, named Whimsun, approached Frisk with a forlorn face. It smelled of lavender and mothballs, and muttered apologies while avoiding eye contact with them. It was too sensitive to fight, but Frisk's soul appeared anyways.

"*(Use some MERCY, human.) Ribbit."

Fight, Act, Item, Mercy, said the soul. Fight, Act, Item, Mercy. Fight, Act, Item, Mercy. Act, Item, Mercy. Act, Item, Mercy. Act, Mercy. Act, Mercy. Mercy. Mercy. Spare. Frisk reassured the Froggit that they won't hurt its friend, and stood up from the leaf pile, their soul vanishing in the process. Since they were no longer in the room that Toriel told them to stay in, they might as well explore the rest of the ruins. Frisk hunched down to a squat and began to hop away, humming "Hello My Baby" while doing so.

All of a sudden, they found themselves falling for the third time that day. Fortunately, a large leave pile broke their fall. Once they recovered, they looked up at the floor they fell through, and started giggling. That was actually kind of fun!

SOME TIME LATER…

Moldsmal: a jelly creature that smelled of lime gelatin. If one thought about it, it was quite stereotypical. Yes, it was curvaceously attractive, but didn't have any brains. Lying next to it was Frisk, immobile as could be. To any by stander, it would seem as if they were doing nothing. But in truth, they were gaining a better understanding of the world. Feeling refreshed, Frisk jumped onto their feet, and their soul hid away. There was nothing that was going to stop them from continuing their journey through the Ruins!

The next room consisted of three grey rocks, three buttons, and a fence of attractable spikes. A very simplistic puzzle compared to the previous ones. As if it was animal instinct, Frisk began to push the rocks onto the buttons. However, something unexpected happened as they nudged the third rock.

"*WHOA there, pardner!" Frisk jumped in surprise upon hearing a low, slow, loud, southern voice. Where did it come from? Was there another monster in the room? "*Who said you could push me around?" Oh! It was the rock! Frisk never knew rocks could talk before. Now that they thought about it, they recalled a sign that said " _Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them._ " Perhaps this rock was the one out of the four rocks mentioned. They got an idea.

"*HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?" Frisk nodded their head. "*Okay, just for you, pumpkin."

The rock moved a few feet.

"*HMM? You want me to move some more?" They nodded their head again. "*Alrighty, how's this?"

It moved a little bit to the left.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction?" Frisk gave a slightly impatient nod. "Okay, think I got it." Much to their relief, the rock moved all the way to the button, and the spikes disappeared. Finally! But just as they sprinted toward the next room, the spikes returned, and Frisk skitted to a halt, falling onto their bum while doing so. What happened? Looking back, they saw the rock no longer on the button.

They wanted to yell at the rock for moving, but a little voice in their head reminded them to calm down before saying anything. So instead, they took a deep breath. After all, it probably didn't know that they were trying to solve a puzzle.

"*HMM? You wanted me to STAY there?" Uh-huh. "*You're giving me a real workout." The rock returned to its spot on the button, and Frisk walked safely across. They needed to work on their patience a little bit more.

Not much could be mentioned as Frisk continued through the Ruins, other than it was cold, and kind of dark. But soon they walked into a room that had a round wooden table with a slice of cheese stuck to it. It must have been there for a long time.

Squeak! Frisk turned toward the tiny noise, and found a small mouse hole in the wall on the other side of the room. They ran to the hole and peeked inside, trying to see the mouse. Sadly, they couldn't. It was hiding in the dark, too afraid of the monsters outside. It was lacking courage. Nevertheless, Frisk knew that someday, the mouse might leave the hole in the wall, and get the cheese placed for it.

...

 _It wasn't under the couch. It wasn't behind the TV. It wasn't inside the vase._

" _What are you looking for?" They turned their attention to Daddy, who was looking up from the newspaper._

" _Have you seen my birdie?" His eyes widen slightly._

" _What birdie?"_

" _The birdie that was sleeping under the tree. You made a bed for it out of a box." His smile dropped._

" _Oh yeah. I did…"_

" _But it's not there anymore. Where did it go?" His eyes darted across the room._

" _It…um…it m-must have woken up, a-and…" He noticed the open window. "…flew out the window. Yes! I saw it leave this morning."_

" _So it went back home?"_

" _Yep! It's happy now." At that moment, Momma walked through the door, smiling warmly. She had returned from her visit._

" _There are my two most favorite people in the world!"_

" _Momma!" Momma and child hugged tightly._

" _What about me?" Daddy asked, giving off a sad tone of voice. Momma laughed, and the two lovers proceeded to kiss. Their child, who saw the whole thing unfold, stuck out their tongue in disgust._

" _Hey. I noticed a dirt mound under the tree. It looks like a grave. Did something die while I was gone?"_

 _The sound of a pin needle dropping broke the silence that followed._

 _Something wasn't right._

 _They decided to go play outside._

 _Spring was clearly present the moment they stepped out of the house. The sky was a pastel light blue, with freckles of white clouds here and there. Red, pink, yellow, blue, purple, and green invaded the ground their feet stood on. The air was filled to the brim of the scent of roses and daisies. Off to the distance was the tree were the birdie lived. Perhaps they would pay it a visit._

" _DON'T GO OVER THERE!" They found themselves being lifted in the air and coming face to face with Daddy. He looked anxious._

" _Why?"_

" _JUST! …Don't." After a few deep breaths, he sat them down. "You won't like what you see."_

 _He sounded scared._

 _..._

They were filled with DETERMINATION.

Frisk carried on to the next room, and soon encountered another monster, bringing their soul into existence. The monster, or ghost to be more specific, was lying on the ground, blocking their path to the other rooms.

"*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzz… (are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Not to mention that they were pretending to sleep by saying "z" repeatedly.

As much as they didn't want to, Frisk had no choice but to move them by force. Upon confronting them, Frisk learned their name was Napstablook. Their body resembled a transparent bedsheet, and their eyes quivered, due to the tears forming in their eyes. They didn't seem to have a sense of humor.

Napstablook could really use some cheering up. Frisk leaned over enough that Napstablook could see them, and gave them a reassuring smile. They looked at Frisk, and then looked away.

"*heh…"

Frisk wasn't quite sure if it worked or not. Maybe a joke would make them feel better.

"*heh… heh…"

It was barely noticeable, but they could see a smile on Napstablook's face. All of a sudden, a quiet, wailing voice broke out of them.

"*hey… i want to show you something. unless you don't want me to…" Frisk beamed as they exclaimed that they would love to see. To their horror, Napstablook began to cry. However, to Frisk's amazement, the tears fell upwards, and gradually formed into a white top hat.

"*i call it "dapper blook". do you like it…?" They clapped in response. "oh gee…" Frisk stopped clapping. Did they do something wrong? "*usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around… but today i met somebody nice…" A relieved smile grew on Frisk's face, but Napstablook's hidden smile disappeared.

"*oh, i'm rambling again. i'll get out of your way." At that moment, the depressing ghost faded away from thin air, while Frisk waved goodbye. They hoped they would see them again.

LATER ON…

Lips smacked as Frisk ate their last bite of the Spider Donut. Even though it had Spider Cider mixed in the batter, and it tasted like spiders, it wasn't exactly filling. What they really needed was a proper supper.

"*Ribbit, ribbit. (I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human…)"

That voice. That sounded like Froggit! Frisk turned to their left and looked down. Sure enough, there it was, with a look of confusion still present on its face. But its tone of voice was serious.

"*(Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight.)" They understood, and said they won't forget. Their cheerful attitude shattered when they heard what the Froggit said next.

"*(Maybe one day, you'll have to do it to someone who doesn't want it.)"

With that, the Froggit hopped away before Frisk could ask what it meant.

* * *

 **Special call out to those who have reviewed thus far!**

 **To Cool beans: Thanks! X)**

 **To Sarah: Thank you very much for your critique! I love when people tell me what I'm doing right, and what I need to improve on.**

 **To U dumboDie: Your trolling needs some work. Just saying.**


End file.
